


The One I Love Is You

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Relationships: LeonxReginaxRaihan





	1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the very late reply. I forgot to mention that I was taking a break from role-playing Pokémon again. I'm terribly sorry about this!)

Leon soon pulled away from the bed then smirked as he watched Regina let out some more loud moans. "Such a good girl~" he growled lowly as he pulled down both her pants and underwear then threw them to the side. Once he did that, he traced his finger around her clit softly and smiled 

Chloe let out some more moans and clawed at the bed sheets as she felt Milo suck and lick around her nipples. "Milo~" she moaned out then gasped softly when she felt him slip his fingers inside her entrance. "So good~"  
Today at 9:46 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hi. I’m so sorry I’m not responding back to you until now but f you still wanna rp Pokémon feel free to let me know.........  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Yeah, I'm still up for it)  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok doing my part now   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Ahh Lee! Please my love! I can’t take it!” Regina moaned softly followed by a wonton mewl after that. She began to arch her back as her body was racking in rhythm to his movements and she dug her feet into the bed and she scratched and clawed at his shoulders.

Milo growled and grunted as he made both nipples harden as he flicked his tongue over both perky rosebuds while his mouth sucked on both trying to get some milk from her like how a baby would. He slid his two fingers further in inside her bending and stroking her core and ducking her in and out of her with them.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leon glanced up at Regina and smirked when he heard her begging for him. He let out a small chuckle then slipped two fingers into her core then thrusted them in and out of her slightly and grinned as he placed his mouth back on her breasts and started to suck on them again, swirling his tongue around her buds

Chloe leaned her head back in pleasure then grunted when she felt him flick his tongue around her perked buds. "Milo~" she moaned out and wrapped her legs around his waist once she felt him wiggle and thrust his fingers further inside her  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hey I’m gonna try to get some but I’ll rp more tomorrow sorry   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
You're good  
Wed at 1:22 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina arched her back gripping onto the back of him as she pulled him closer to her chest and kept him there. She dug her heels into the bed and she whimpered out Leon’s name. She was so madly in love with him she wanted to be with him forever.

Milo smirked at this as he stopped suckling her breasts and with his two fingers scissored inside of her as he arched them further in and deeper into her trying to get her to come on them. He wrapped his tongue around the shell of her as he bit her earlobe.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leon grunted slightly when Regina pulled him closer to her. He pulled away from her breasts then buried his head into her chest while continuing to wiggle his fingers harder and faster inside of her entrance 

Chloe gasped softly when she felt Milo lick her ear softly and she leaned into his touch. She tightened her entrance against his fingers and moaned softly. "Milo~" she moaned out   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
So sorry! Currently out right now but when I am back I will rp with you until when I go to sleep   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
You're good  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina could not help but orgasm all over his fingers inside of her as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She panted and whimpered softly begging him to now fuck her senseless and to fuck her brains out.

Milo grunted in frustration and growled slipping his fingers outta her. She still did not come like how he wanted her too so maybe she would do it if he ate her out as his lips suckled and surrounded and went around her flower petals as he gripped onto her inner thighs.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leon smirked when he felt Regina cum all over his fingers. He pulled them out of her and licked up all of her juices. "You taste great baby~" he purred out as he took off his pants and boxers. He threw them to the side then instantly slid his length inside her

Chloe soon felt Milo pull his fingers out of her and she pouted slightly. As she did, she then felt him start to eat her out causing her to moan loudly and grip onto the bed sheets. "Milo!~" she moaned loudly  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Ahh Leon fuck please! God you feel so heavenly and wonderful inside me!” Regina cried out n lustful bliss and pleasure. She arched her back curling her toes and threw her head back into the pillows clinging onto him for dear life.

Milo soon gave up and after a few strokes and teasing her insides with his tongue he pulled it out of her and took down his shorts and briefs and he slid roughly into her as he started to move his hips at an even quicker rate as he growled and moaned softly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leon smirked slightly then placed a rough and passionate kiss on Regina's lips as he started to go at a fast and hard pace inside her. "I'm glad you like it babygirl~" he purred out then buried his head into her shoulder and bit down on it slightly 

Chloe gave Milo a teasingly smirk when she saw him give up and pull his tongue out of her. She knew that her not cumming for him was bothering him and she liked it. She soon felt him slam his cock inside her and she let out a loud moan of pleasure. "A-aah!! Baby!~" she moaned loudly   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Ahh mmm Leon handsome please! I can’t take it!” Regina whimpered and screamed out in blissful lust as she scratched her nails down his shoulders breathing him in as she quickly grew intoxicated just by his scent and staring him up and down as permanently saved his image into her mind.

Milo started to thrust faster harder and deeper into her as he grinded his hips into her hips to create a rhythmic slapping melody between them as he smashed his lips to hers and drew his tongue into her mouth to French kiss her good and hare and roughly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leon wrapped his arms around Regina's waist and squeezed it tightly as he shoved his cock deeper inside of her and thrusting his hips against hers to create some friction

Chloe leaned her head back in pleasure and groaned loudly as she started to claw at his back gently. She let out some small pants as he bucked his hips against hers. She then pushed her tongue against his once he slipped his tongue into her mouth then let out some small moans  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina was a panting breathless mewling whimpering moaning mess as she wrapped her legs around his waist as she raked her nails down his shoulders and she stroked and rubbed his sexy hot muscular chest.  
“Fuck you’re so hot and sexy Lee!” She cried out heavenly against his chest nuzzling it purring too.

Milo was in cloud nine and he didn’t think he could ever get enough of her because she was that addicting to him like a drug as he pounded and rammed rougher and more vigorously into her womanhood while he gripped onto her hips so hard his fingers would leave bruises there for sure once he was done with her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leon gripped onto Regina's legs tightly as she wrapped them around him. He let out some small pants and groans of pleasure as he felt his length twitch inside of her. He pressed his forehead against hers then nuzzled up against her, placing kisses on her cheek

Chloe started to pant heavily and bite her lip slightly as Milo continued to ram inside of her and fuck her. She ran her hands up and down his sides and clawed at his shoulders. "M-more baby! Please!" She whimpered out slightly and gave him a lustful look   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Um can you plz add a thrusting part to Leon’s part?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Yep)

Leon gripped onto Regina's legs tightly as she wrapped them around him. He let out some small pants and moans as he thrusted deeper inside of her. He pressed his forehead against hers then nuzzled her gently, leaving soft kisses all over her face


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was on cloud nine at that very moment her body shuddering and shivering in delight as she reached her climax and she rode out her high as she orgasmed her juices all over Leon’s dick inside her. She kissed his neck leaving a few hickeys here and there.

Milo was reaching her g spot and he thrusted into it multiple times and once he slammed into it one last time he climaxed and reached his peak climaxing heavily into her as he waited for her to do it now too finally since all else failed earlier to try to get her to come.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Leon let out a few groans of pleasure as he felt Regina place a few hickeys on his neck. He placed his head back into her shoulder and sucked on it roughly, leaving a few hivkeys of his own on there. "Shit! I think I'm gonna cum!~" he exclaimed before ramming his cock inside her a few more times and cumming inside her

Chloe let out a few loud moans as Milo continued to thrust inside her. She panted heavily as she reached her climax. "Milo! I need to cum!~" she moaned out before cumming all over his cock. She glanced up at him and gave him a loving look. "I love you..."   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina was breathless her chest heaving up and down as she panted taking his face into her hands as she kissed him all over his face and she kissed him passionately on his lips.  
“I love you so much Lee!” She exclaimed and cried out as she moaned because he was still inside her.

“Ahh fuck I love you to darlin!” Milo said as he panted and he pulled out and retracted his penis as he collapsed on the bed next to her and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his strong muscular chest. He nuzzled his face into her neck licking and marking her neck with love bites and butterfly kisses.

Leon chuckled softly and kissed Regina back passionately on the lips and let out a small moan as he pulled out of her. He wrapped his arms around her and laid back on the bed with her. "I love you even more Regina..." he mumbled softly then smiled

Chloe soon let out a small moan once she felt Milo pull out of her. She glanced up at him with a loving look then buried her head into his chest and let out a small sigh of content. As she did, she felt him nibble and lick her neck making her let out some small moans of pleasure. "Milo~"  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok that’s fine   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back)  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok doing my part now   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Fuck Lee you're so damn hot sexy and gorgeous!" Regina said exclaiming and moaning out as she nuzzled his neck and used her hands to stroke and rub and to just feel his muscular dark skinned buff chest.

Milo smiled down at her as he soon stopped after he was satisfied and thought that he gave her enough and teased her enough for right now. He rubbed her inner thighs up and down in soft soothing strokes.  
"I just can't enough of you darlin," he cooed to her kissing her cheek.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn I'm on   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hello?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry, I was drawing for a bit)

Leon let out a few grunts as he felt Regina rub his muscles. "Thank you love." He purred out then nuzzled up against her and placed his head on top of hers

Chloe leaned into Milo's touch and groaned as he rubbed her thighs gently. "I can't get enough of you either... I'm so addicted to you..." she said and smiled  
Today at 11:53 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Its ok I fell asleep last night anyways   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hey how do you feel about two crushes each for our ocs?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
That's fine with me. My ocs other crush is Gordie  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok mine is Raihan   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Alright   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina woke up the next morning fluttering her eyes open not to see her beloved Leon next to her but she found she was still butt naked and she was tied currently to the bed she was laying in. She struggled and tried to scream for help only to find her mouth was gagged. She started to cry tears.

Gordie sometime the night before found out where his girl was and he found her at Milo's and like a ninja kidnapped her and brought her to his place tying her down on his bed as he touched and kissed her nonstop until he eventually fell asleep.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Raihan soon found out that Regina was at Leon's place causing him to head over there at the middle of the night and kidnap the female and bring her back to his place and undress her and tie her up then love on her

Early the next morning, Leon slowly woken up from his sleep and he sat up in bed. "Good morning Reg-" he started then his eyes widened when he saw that the female wasn't there. He was confused for a slight moment until he realized on who could've taken her. "That son of a bitch..." he growled lowly then made his way to Raihans house. Once he saw him, he growled lowly. "Raihan! What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled out

Chloe woke up the next morning and slowly woken up from her sleep. As she did, she noticed that she was still in Gordies house and still naked from the night before. She let out a small scream and struggled in the ropes as she tried to get out of the bed. Some tears slipped down her face and she sighed softly   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Um can Raihan and Gordie have sex with our ocs before Leon and Milo save them? And can you add more to Raihan's part?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sorry a neighbor was over earlier   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hello?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Yes)

Raihan soon found out that Regina was at Leon's place causing him to head over there at the middle of the night and kidnap the female and bring her back to his place and undress her and tie her up then love on her. He crawled on top of her and placed kisses all over her neck face and body, leaving hickeys all over her so he could mark her. Once he was done, he laid down next to her and held her close to him and buried his head into her chest and closed his eyes

Chloe woke up the next morning and slowly woken up from her sleep. As she did, she noticed that she was at Gordies house instead of Milo's. She noticed that she was without close and she tried to escape which failed since she was tied up to the bed. She soon felt the male place kisses all over her and she let out some small screams and cried as he kissed her all over before falling asleep next to her  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Um my oc is awake so he should be too   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
After a while, Raihan slowly started to wake up and he glanced over at Regina and smiled. "Good morning beautiful." He purred out  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Mmmm! Mmmm!" Regina muffled through her gag as more tears continued to fall down her porcelain cheeks. She struggled and squirmed as the ropes were burning into her skin and hurting her. She shook her head no trying to break free.

Gordie woke up the next morning as he started to suckle and nip and nibble hickeys all over her body as he groped her baked boobs squeezing them roughly as he kissed her all over her face as well shoving two thick fingers into her womb finger fucking her with them as he smirked.

Raihan chuckled softly as he saw Regina squirming in the ropes. "Aw~ what's wrong baby~" he purred out as he crawled on top of her. He buried his head into her neck and started to suck on it roughly while slipping two fingers into her entrance and pumping them in and out of her at a fast pace

Chloe's eyes widened when she felt Gordie start to nip and nibble at her neck. She squirmed around in the ropes and tried to yell for help but so far nothing was working. She soon felt him slip two fingers into her womb and she couldn't help but let out a small and quiet moan as she felt him do that   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Mmmmm! Mmmmm!” Regina said muffled through the gag again as she wanted her mouth desperately to be free and ungagged already. She moaned softly though when she felt him finger fuck her and nip her neck. She blushed as she arched her back in pure utter delight.

Gordie moved his lips trailing them all over top and bottom across her shoulders and her neck as brought a nipple into his mouth and while he suckled and swirled his tongue around the areola he pinched and squeezed the other one. His fingers were moving at s steady rhythm inside of her as he growled.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Seeing that Regina was behaving for him already, Raihan reached his hand up towards the tape and carefully took it off of her mouth and placed it to the side. Once he did that, he placed his mouth on her breasts and swirled his tongue around her nipples while continuing to pump his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace

Chloe let out some soft muffled moans and arched her back slightly when she felt Gordie swirl his tongue around her nipples. "Mmhm~" she moaned softly as she tightened her entrance against his fingers and panted softly as she watched him finger her some more  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ahh Raihan please! Wh-why did you kidnap me? I'm Leon's girlfriend!" Regina whimpered and mewled out softly as she orgasmed all over his fingers inside of her while she let some more tears fall.

Gordie once he was done scissoring and finger fucking her ge slipped his fingers outta her and started to eat her lil pussy out. He gripped tightly onto her inner thighs spreading them apart even further.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Because I love you too Regina. I love you a lot~" Raihan purred out then pulled his fingers out of her pussy and licked them clean once she released on him. "I need you Regina... I really do~" he whispered then kneeled down towards her clit and started to slowly lick it at a teasingly slow pace while squeezing her thighs gently 

After a while, Chloe soon released all over Gordies fingers and she panted softly. She watched him lick up all her juices and she looked away from him slightly. She soon felt him start to eat her out and she gasped softly. "Gordie!~" she muffled out then let out a loud moan   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina's cheek burned and turned cherry red as she blushed at that.  
"B-but.............." She said trailing off now turning her head away to look away from him as she elicited out some more languid strong melodic moans for him.

Gordie ate out her pussy as he swallowed down her cum humming and purring in sheer pure utter bliss as he pulled down his shorts and his boxers. He was getting to fuck her straight into oblivion.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Raihan turned Regina's head so she could look at him. He continued to suck on her clit at a fast and quick pace. He soon pulled away for some air then gave her cheek a small kiss. "Maybe we could work something out with Leon and the both of us could.... you know... possibly date you and maybe even give you more pleasure~" he purred out before going back to sucking her clit again

Chloe let out loud moans when Gordie continued to eat her out. She gripped onto the bed sheets then moaned in pleasure when she finally squirted onto his face and a bright red blush formed on her face. She glanced up at the male and she squeaked slightly when he revealed his cock, causing her to look away from him  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Regina sighed and nodded then arched her back digging her heels into his mattress as she curled her toes and for the second time that morning she orgasmed again. She moaned out his name as she begged him to untie her.

Gordie untied her saying he was good friends with Milo and that he asked her if they could both be her boyfriend and both always make love to her. He slipped his tongue away to go and now roughly push his cock deep into her opening as he groaned at how tight she was. He stroked her cheek as he ended up kissing her lips passionately.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Once Regina came onto his face, Raihan pulled away then licked up all of her juices. He then pulled down his pants and boxers then gave her a small smirk. As he did, he heard her small begs for him to untie her and he nodded. He quickly untied her then pinned her to the bed then slammed his cock inside of her and thrusted in and out of her at a fast pace

Chloe blushed lightly at Gordies question and she looked away from him. "I-I don't know about Gordi- aaah!!~" she moaned loudly when he slammed his cock inside of her. She kissed him back with the same amount of passion then pushed her tongue against his, letting out some small moans of pleasure

"Ahh Rai please handsome!" Regina cried out in pleasure and now that her hands were untied she gripped onto his shoulders her body shuddering in delight as hee inner walls clamped down on his cock inside her.  
"I-I am yours and Lee's Rai!" She moaned out beautifully.

Gordie smirked as he french kissed her after slipping his tongue into her mouth and while his mouth was busy his dick thrusted harder faster and deeper into her clamping on her hips so hard in a vicelike grip they would sure to leave bruises on her silky beautiful smooth soft skin.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Raihan smirked slightly when he heard Regina's moans and begs for him. He couldn't help but let out a small and lustful purr as he gripped onto her thighs tightly while pounding harder inside of her at a fast pace. As he did that, he kissed her passionately on the lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth and pushed it against hers

Chloe let out a loud moan once Gordie slipped his tongue into her mouth. She pushed her tongue against his and french kissed him softly then pulled away for some air after a while. "Oooh~ Gordie please!~ you feel so good inside me~" she moaned out and leaned her head back into the bed sheets as he pounded her at a harder and faster pace   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Brb my stupid fuckin annoying nuisances for upstairs neighbors flooded or overflowed a toilet and now it's leaking water through my guest bathroom ceiling fan vent. Fuck my life! -_- Idk how long you'll be up so   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
You're good. I'll still be awake for a while)   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok thanks brb   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Doing my part now   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Dominate Rai! Make me submit to you! Make me yours as well! Dirty talk me til I can't hear straight anymore! Fuck!" Regina moaned and screamed out as she scratched and raked her nails down his shoulders while grinding her hips into his.

Gordie grunted and groaned as he rammed and slammed vigorously and more roughly into her than he ever will after that as he entwined his tongue to dance around over and under hers as he came out on top needing to pull away to breathe.

Raihan groaned loudly and grunted when he felt his cock twitch inside of her. He leaned towards her eat and nipped it softly. "You like it when I ram you like this babygirl?~ you like it when I ram my cock inside you like this?~" he growled out as he continued to fuck her pussy at a harder and quick pace

Chloe swirled her tongue against Gordies for a while longer then panted softly as she pulled away from him, staring at him with a lustful look in her eyes. "A-aah!~ Gordie! Please ruin me and make me yours as well!!~" she moaned out and panted heavily as she felt her entrance get wetter each time he thrusted inside of her  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Ahh yes daddy please! Only you can Lee can make me feel like this Rai!” Regina screamed out for the last time and when she started to ride out her orgasm it came no tidal wave crashing all over his length inside her after her stomach knotted up and her walls became tightened around him like a vice grip. She saw stars soon after while she panted heavily.

Gordie smirked and said to her as you wish sweetheart before thrusting a few more good times into her g spot and he climaxed his high into her making sure to empty his load fully and not let one drop escape outta her. He pinned her down next and started to nip and nibble at her throat and made hickeys on her stomach soon afterwards.


End file.
